A Promise
by Megumi-is-Dee
Summary: "Hime, tahun depan, saat kau masuk ke sekolah ini, aku pasti menjemputmu, di depan Gerbang Sekolah ini…". Bleach Vivariation festival: Dedication Month. dedicated for Nagisa14137Yoriko. Wanna RnR?


**A Promise**

© Megumi-is-Dee

**Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Dedicated for: Nagisa14137Yoriko**

**Main pairing: Ishida X Orihime,** karena ini adalah salah satu pairing kesukaan Nagisa14137Yoriko.

-XxX-

Awal April, tahun ajaran baru…

"Hime, tahun depan, saat kau masuk ke sekolah ini, aku pasti menjemputmu, di depan Gerbang Sekolah ini…" ujar seseorang dengan rambut orange-nya yang cukup nyentrik itu.

"Sungguh, kak Ichigo?" tanya seseorang gadis kelas 3 SMP dengan rambut dengan warna yang sama itu.

"Iya, makanya kau harus belajar yang giat dank au harus masuk sekolah ini!" kata Ichigo, sebelum akhirnya ia masuk kedalam Taxi yang akan membawanya ke Bandara.

"Hati-hati!"

-XxX-

setahun kemudian…

"Hime! Aku duluan, ya!" ujar Rukia kepada sahabatnya itu, karena ia sudah di jemput oleh kakaknya.

"Oh, iya! Sampai jumpa besok di hari pertama sekolah, ya!" ujar Orihime, di depan Gerbang.

"Maaf, kau Orihime Inoue?" tanya seseortang seraya menepuk pundak Orihime.

"Eh, iya, maaf, kau siapa?" Orihime balik bertanya.

"Kenalkan, aku Uryuu Ishida," ujar anak berkacamata itu, seraya mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku adik sepupu Ichigo Kurosaki.." sambungnya.

"Wah! Kau sepupu kak Ichigo! Ng, mana kak Ichigo?" tanya Orihime langsung.

"Ng, Begini, dia belum bisa pulang dari studi banding-nya, karena masanya di perpanjang karena ia berprestasi, jadi, ng, aku yang menjemputmu, begitu.." ujar Uryuu dengan sedikit canggung.

"Oh wah, yah, gak apa, kok, hey, mau temanin aku jalan-jalan sebentar?" tanya Orihime.

"Oh, eh, tentu…" ujar Uryuu.

"Karena hari sedikit panas, kita makan Eskrim, yuk? Hehe.." ujar Orihime dengan senyum lebarnya, lalu mulai berjalan mendahului Uryuu.

"Boleh saja…" kata Uryuu yang mulai berjalan mengikuti Orihime. "Hey, boleh kutanya sesuatu?"

"Hmm, tentu saja.." kata Orihime, memeperlambat langkahnya agar sejajar dengan Uryuu.

"Menurutmu, Ichigo itu seperti apa?" tanya Uryuu dengan sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Hmm, dia itu orang yang kaku, sama sepertimu, hehe, lalu, mungkin blak-blakkan, tapi dia sangat care dan baik padaku…" kata Orihime jujur, seraya menerawang ke langit berpoles biru di atasnya.

"Kau pasti, menyukainya, ya?" tanya Uryuu.

"Eh? Uhm mungkin saja sih, hehe…" kata Orihime dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Hmm.." gumam Uryuu tak jelas.

"Hey, kita sudah sampai tuh…" kata Orihime, masuk ke sebuah kedai makanan manis.

"Oh, eh, iya…" ujar Uryuu.

"Astaga! Aku lupa!" kata Orihime tiba-tiba, saat mereka baru saja duduk.

"Eh? Apa?" tanya Uryuu bingung.

"Aku harus memanggilmu apa?" tanya Orihime dengan wajah polosnya.

"Eh? Yah, panggil saja Uryuu-kun, atau Ishida-san.." kata Uryuu apa adanya. "Kita kan sebaya, aku belum bilang, ya?" tanya Uryuu.

"He? Belum, kalau begitu tadi waktu kau di sekolah kau juga mendaftar?" tanya Orihime.

"Iya.."

"Wah! Semoga kita sekelas, ya! 'Kan pembagian kelasnya besok…" kata Orihime senang.

"Hmm, iya.." kata Uryuu.

-XxX-

"Ichigo, aku sudah melakukan yang kau suruh, apakah ini seperti yang kau harapkan? Maaf kalau aku terlalu kaku…" Gumam Uryuu.

-XxX-

"Hey, Rukia, kita sekelas!" ujar Orihime, ketika melihat bahwa ia dan Rukia ada dalam satu kolom kelas 1-B.

"Eh, Iya! Eh, sebentar, ya, aku mau menemui teman lama ku.." ujar Rukia, menunjuk salah satu kantin.

"Oh, oke! Ah, aku lupa!" kata Orihime, seraya menepuk jidatnya. "Nama Uryuu ada tidak ya?" tanya Orihime, seraya kembali melihat ke papan pengumuman.

"Tidak ada, jangan di cari…" ujar seseorang.

"Eh? Yah, sayang, donk…" ujar Orihime.

"Sudahlah, kau ini, seperti kita berpisah jauh saja, kan aku masih tetanggamu, hahahaha…" ujar Uryuu, menghibur Orihime.

"Hmm, iya juga ya, hehehe, ah, aku lupa menanyakan, kapan kak Ichigo pulang?" tanya Orihime.

"Oh, I, itu aku tak tahu…" kata Uryuu, kaku.

"Oh, ya sudahlah, tak apa, hey nanti pulang kita jalan-jalan lagi yuk?" tanya Orihime.

"Ng, maaf, aku harus pulang cepat hari ini, ada les memanah, maaf ya?" kata Uryuu.

"Oh, oke, wah Uryuu pasti keren, bisa memanah.." kata Orihime sambil memperagakan orang yang sedang memanah.

"Hahahaha…"

-XxX-

"Hey Orihime, kau pacaran ya, dengan Ishida anak 1-A itu?" tanya Rukia, maklum selama hampir sebulan Orihime dan Uryuu sangat sering pulang bersama, minimal keluar gerbang bersama.

"Hee? Tidak kok, hehe…" kata Orihime, menampakkan senyum tanpa dosa.

"Tapi kau lengket sekali dengan si Ishida itu.." kata Momo, menambahkan.

"Lho? Bukankah kalian juga lengket dengan kakak kelas yang berambut merah dan Putih itu?" tanya Orihime, tepat pada sasaran.

"Ya-yah maksudnya kalian itu selengket dua orang yang sedang pacaran…" kata Rukia.

"Sungguh teman-teman, aku dan dia tidak pacaran…" kata Orihime meyakinkan.

"mm, sebentar, akan ku tanya kau, apa kau merasa nyaman kalau dekat dengannya?" tanya Momo.

"Iya."

"Kau sering berjalan-jalan ke suatu tempat favorite-mu dengannya?" tanya Rukia.

"Iya."

Saking banyaknya pertanyaan, Momo dan Rukia sampai capek, karena Orihime selalu menjawab dengan kata 'Iya', lalu sampailah pada pertanyaan terakhir.

"Kau tahu rumahnya?" tanya Momo.

"Er, tidak." Jawab Orihime.

"Astaga," kata Rukia, tidak sadar. "EH? Kau tidak tahu rumahnya?" tanya Rukia histeris.

"Ng, tidak.." ulang Orihime.

"Kesimpulannya, kau mungkin suka padanya tapi kau tak sadar…" kata Momo, menutup Interogasi pada saat pulang sekolah itu.

"Ya sudah, kami pulang, ya, matta ashita.." kata Momo, lalu keluar dengan Rukia.

"Oh iya…" kata Orihime, lalu memasukkan buku terakhir ke dalam tasnya. "Apa iya? Tapi aku selama ini memang ingin tahu rumahnya, apa aku buntuti dia saja, ya? Tapi nanti malah tidak sopan? Tapi aku penasaran?"

-XxX-

Akhirnya, setelah bergelut dengan kata 'Ya' atau 'Tidak', ia memutuskan 'Ya', kebetulan hari itu Ia tidak pulang bersama Uryuu, karena tadi Uryuu bilang kalau ia punya sedikit urusan, dan entah hanya perasaan Orihime, wajah Uryuu sedikit pucat.

"Lho? Ia jalan kemana?" tanya Orihime, melihat Uryuu ke tempat Pemakaman.

Namun Akhirnya ia mengikuti jejak Uryuu, dan berhentilah uryuu di depan makam seseorang. Karena Orihime agak jauh dari Uryuu, ia tak bisa melihat nama siapa yang tertera di sana.

"Hey, bisa, bisakah kau beri aku kekuatan? Aku benar-benar tak sanggup berbicara dengannya, aku, aku benar-benar…" ujar Uryuu dengan volume suara yang makin kecil.

"Bicara dengan siapa dia?" tanya Orihime bingung, melihat Uryu bergumam pada nisan itu. Akhirnya Orihime memutuskan Untuk lebih dekat. Dan akhirnya ia bisa melihat nama seseorang yang tertera di sana.

Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Hah?" kata Orihime, langsung ke tempat Uryuu duduk.

"O-Orihime?" tanya Uryuu kaget.

"Kenapa, kenapa kau bohong padaku?" tanya Orihime, dengan suara yang hampir seperti mendesis. Lalu tak lama air matanya keluar bercucuran.

"A-aku, aku bisa jelaskan…" kata Uryuu dengan wajah semakin pucat.

"Tidak perlu.." kata Orihime, langsung meninggalkan Uryuu dengan wajah pucatnya.

"O-Ori..ARGH!" kata Uryuu, memukulkan kepalan tangannya ke tanah.

-XxX-

seminggu kemudian…

"Ohayou.." sapa Orihime kepada Rukia yang sedang menerawang ke luar jendela itu.

"Oha..ORIHIME?" tanya Rukia kaget. Maklum, sudah seminggu Orihime tidak masuk, karena sepulang kejadian di Pemakaman itu, Orihime jatuh sakit.

"Hehehehe…" kata Orihime, senyum lebar.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang hari ini sudah masuk sekolah?" tanya Momo.

"Yah, tak penting…" kata Orihime, lalu meletakkan tasnya.

"Kau ini, jangan begitu, donk, karena Orihime sudah masuk, berarti nanti kita bisa makan esKrim, donk, hehehehehe…" kata Momo.

"Dasar!" kata Rukia.

"Hahahahaha!"

-XxX-

"Matta ashita!" kata Rukia dan Momo bersamaan pada Orihime di depan Kedai Eskrim itu.

"Matta ashita.." kata Orihime seraya melambaikan tangannya.

Grep!

Tiba-tiba saja ada yang menggandeng tangannya.

"A, aduh sakit, U-Uryuu?" tanya Orihime.

"Kau harus ikut aku." kata Uryuu. Lalu mereka langsung pergi dari tempat itu.

"Uryuu, kita mau kemana?"

-XxX-

Ternyata Uryuu mengajaknya ke Makam Ichigo. Ketika sampai di depan makam Ichigo, ia langsung membungkuk di depan Orihime.

"Maafkan aku." Katanya singkat.

"Eh?"

"Kumohon maafkan aku, aku tahu aku salah karena terlalu takut mengungkapkan semuanya." kata Uryuu serius. "Aku takut kau kecewa atas Ichigo, jika kau mau memaafkan aku, aku akan jelaskan semuanya." sambungnya.

"Ba-baiklah, aku, memaafkanmu.." ujar Orihime setengah hati.

"Sebenarnya, ia sudah lama terkena penyakit HIV, dan kesehatannya semakin memburuk. Tubuhnya sudah sangat-sangat rapuh, bahkan ia berbohong saat ia bilang kalau ia studi banding ke Cina, sebenarnya, saat itu ia melakukan sebuah terapi…" kata Uryuu, mengelus nisan Ichigo.

"A-apa?" tanya Orihime Tak percaya.

"Ya, dan ternyata, keadaannya tak ada perubahan sama sekali, dan hari itu…"

Flashback, four Months ago…

"_Hey, Uryuu, nanti kau, akan masuk SMU ku, kan?" tanya Ichigo._

"_Tentu saja, ada apa?" Uryuu balik bertanya._

"_Saat itu, bisakah kau jemput gadis Bernama Orihime Inoue itu?" tanyanya memohon._

"_Eh? Gadis yang sering kau ceritakan itu?" kata Uryuu._

"_Ya, karena aku tak yakin, bisa menjemputnya saat itu, hehehe…" ujar Ichigo, dengan setengah tertawa. "Dan saat itu, tolong sampaikan ini."_

End of Flashback-

"Ini, milikmu, bacalah…" kata Uryuu, seraya memberikan Orihime sepucuk surat. Lalu Orihime membukanya.

"_Dear Hime, _

_Mungkin saat kau membaca surat ini kau tahu aku sudah pergi ke suatu tempat lain yang harus ku kunjungi. Maafkan aku, yang tak bisa menepati janji ku setahun yang lalu. Maafkan segala kebohonganku selama ini, mungkin kau akan sangat marah, baik padaku maupun pada Uryuu, tapi ku mohon, sayangilah dia, dia, adalah seseorang yang sama berarti denganmu. Karena itu, kau tak perlu terus terpaku padaku, tapi kumohon, jangan juga kau lupakan aku. Cukup jadikan aku sebuah kenangan bagimu, kenangan yang indah, aku sudah sangat senang. Sepertinya aku tak bisa menulis lebih banyak lagi, selamat tinggal ^^._

_P.S. aishiteru yo, Hime._

"Ukh…" gumam Orihime, lalu menangis dengan air mata sederas hujan. "Ichigo, Aishiteru, Aishiteru…"

-XxX-

Beberapa tahun kemudian…

"Uryuu-kun, tunggu aku!" ujar Orihime, seraya berlari-lari.

"Hehehehe, ayo cepat, habis kalau tidak cepat kita bisa di marahin karena ini hampir malam…" kata Uryuu seraya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Nah, sampai… hai Ichigo, apa kabar?" kata Orihime seraya meletakkan karangan bunga bakung di atas makam Ichigo.

"Hey Ichigo, aku akan melaksanakan tugas terakhir, menjaga Orihime, nanti malam, aku dan dia akan menikah, kau merestuinya, kan?" kata Uryuu.

"Iya, aku senang, akhirnya ia melamarku, hehehe…" kata Orihime.

"Dasar, ah Ichigo, aku tak bisa lama-lama, karena ayahku yang lumayan disiplin itu tak mau kami datang terlambat, sudah dulu, ya, bye…"

"Bye…"

_-Kebahagiaan Abadi adalah ketika melihat seseorang yang kita sayangi berbahagia-_

-Owarimasu-

Dee: Yori, ini adalah rasa terimakasih saya, atas sayap-sayap patah Yori yang membuat saya tahu tentang FFn..

Megu: maaf kalau jadinya jelek, saya masih canggung buat fic yang genrenya angst..

Dee: iya, mohon maaf atas segala kesalahannya, hehe, sekian dulu, RnR please…


End file.
